Dark Love
by inukagomemcshippo
Summary: In a backwards world the boys are demons well half they face a challenge to be good or be bad maybe even have a relationship with our girls so do you think the boys can get away from the devil or become the angels devils
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I know it's been a year since I have updated and I have seem to have wrote myself into a lot of corners. But, now I have finally have a computer it's the end of the school year, I still have 2 more Starr test to take. As you can see my writing has improve a lot than what it was, even my teachers have said so I'm going to try my hardest this year and so on. I'm still trying to get better at my writing and I hope you still like me. You can check out my watt pad account named inukagomemcshippo that's never going to change. Love you. Believe it!

everyone I'm re-writing this story cause i think it deserves lots of attention so i'm re-doing it with ill the things i have the story

Kai/brick

Cole/boomer

Zane/butch

**(Bricks pov)**

Im Kai Blackson my brothers and I are 16 im a demon or a dark angel my father is the dark lord of the underworld I have these huge black wings on my back but some thing is off about me and my siblings you see were only half demon we have a angel mother sometimes were called fallen angels or purified demonic dirty bloods

If we see something that we think is not right we try to fix it but if we see something we want we take it

our saying is

l.i.v.e

Life

Independent

View

End

We live in the deep bouts of the underworld or hell if you will ,were looking for the stone of the Phantoms wish so we can be full demons that is my wish..

12:25 p.m monday

"3...2...1"i said then a stink bomb went off in my fathers office

I saw my father come out of the huge red door he toke me by the ear and dragged me to my room then he left and locked the door

"Fuck you go to hell"i screamed at the door even if im already there

I got up off my bed then went to take a shower

1:05 p.m

I got out then put on a black designer leather shirt with a red capital r on the back, black knee padded jeans with rips on the side, a red open-neck clingy hooded shirt that cover my wings

I packed all my clothes in a duffle I grabbed the magic wallet my mom gave me when I decided the day to run away it never runs out of motal money

Then I kicked down my door and went to my bros room

Boomer pov

I was laying in my bedroom when I heard a load thud then my brother was in my door he gave me the 'lets go' signal

I got up then ran to get Zane we packed our bags and got our wallets. we all jumped out of the window

1:51 p.m

Butch pov

We jumped a good 50 stories then landed on a passin cart

We looked around our buring red city people being hanged and drowned for the things they did suffering from the lies they told the people they killed the babies they burned and stabbed repeatedly in their sleep

Yes we are different not evil but not good either if almost by chance we might be classified as humans not bad not good just human

We were going to live in the mortal world experience things we couldn't here

**No pov**

The boys got off the cart and ran to the far East of hell where a portal resides the protal is for people who deserve a second chance or life to try to do the right thing but the boys didnt have one to began with so they went in and came out on the streets of new York it was cooler then the usual hot they were use to there was silence for a moment then

"Hey you boys should be in school " a comman man said

"Uh may I ask you what is this school you speak of"kai said with confusing on his face

"School is a place where kids go to learn " the

man said

The boys were still confused

"Why do you have bags did you boys run away from home"he said

The boys looked at the ground and nodded

"Why"

**Kai pov**

I had to think of something so I did what I know how to do I lied

" we ran away because last night our father came in our rooms and a..and he tried to kill us while we slept we had to leave our mother told us to get away but when we didnt listen til now" I said fake crying

"Well you boys can stay with me til you get a new home"the man said walking off waiting for us to follow him

1:58

We walk into the man's home and was told to have A seat when he turned I noticed that his head was a mask

" show us what you really look like"i demanded

the man turned back to us and took off his mask and I saw a monkey


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah yes im mojo im a monkey from the zoo and im practically evil and when I saw you I felt like I could rule the world with you 3 by my side cause I can since you are him's sons yes" the monkey said

"Maybe what do you need? And how much do you know about us? " kai said sitting back in the couch they were on

" you see I wanted you 3 to become my step sons" mojo said

"You look like you want something else what is it" zane said

"I want you to destroy the Powerpuff Girls z"mojo said

"Those goody two shoe girlz that wear those outfits that make them look like a rainbow"cole said

"You've heard of them"mojo asked looking at cole

"Ah yes they're the next set of angels we have to deprive of their goodness before they become angels" kai said

"What?" Mojo said

"Oh my wow dude those girls aren't angels yet but they are to become angels and our father thinks they are a threat to him so he want us to take their pureness"zane said getting frustrated

"Oh well since you cant use all your powers ill make you belts just like the girlz so you can defeat them "mojo said

"Wait who said yes what do we get if we complete this task" zane said

"Ill give you the stone of the Phantoms wish"mojo said

That caught the boys attention

"So if we destroy the girlz youll give us the stone" cole said

"Hold up I want to see it "kai said standing up

Mojo went to the shelf in the corner of the room and pulled a black box from it and gave it to kai

Kai opened the box and it held a yellow diamond looking stone then mojo closed it and took it back

"We will do the job" kai said turning on his heels and walking out the door his brothers followed

That night [ now the boys can make dreams and night mares lets see I have to do it lemon warning I tried to keep this story pure but I can not do it ]

With **bubbles/miyako**

**Normal pov**

The boyz have been visiting the girls in their dreams and making them night mares lets go

His work roughened hands ran down her silky arm.

"I don't want to hurt you. My hands are so rough." cole said

She leaned against him,

"I love rough hands, it shows a man that's worked hard all his life." Miyako said

His mouth nipped along her neck, while his hands pushed her hair out of her pigtails.

"I will take the pureness of you are you afraid. "cole said

"Afraid...of what." miyako asked

"Afraid of good being drained from you" cole said

She turned around to straddle him. Grabbing his hand she ran it along her naked body; over her breasts with their hard nipples and down her stomach to end at her moist pussy.

"Does this feel like im afraid?" she whispered. She dipped her finger into her juices and brought it to his mouth. "Does this taste like im afraid" she said, rubbing his lips with her finger. He licked her juice off her finger. She tasted sweet and tart. She tasted like her. He moaned and pulled her in for a kiss. Their tongues tangled in each other's mouth. Her hands ripped off his shirt while moving over his chest. His hands supported her back as he pulled her close and placed his mouth over her right breast; teasing the nipple with his tongue. Her hands moved to the snap of his jeans, releasing it. She reached in and pulled out his thick and long cock. Slowly rubbing him up and down; she elicited a moan. He's moved over to her left breast and is giving it attention now.

"I want you now angel" he said with ragged breath.

"No my little demon," she whispered,

"I want this to last." She stood up, dancing away from him. "Take off your jeans." He did, removing his work boots first.

"Sit down" she commanded, while pointing to a chair. Walking over to the stereo, she turned it on and started dancing. Moving her body sinuously with the beat, she slowly moved him. She ran her fingers across his face and then moving out of his reach before he could catch her. She did this continuously getting him into a state of arousal with his dick stiff and hard. "Please baby...I'm begging you...end this torture," he said as he reached for her his eyes turning a burning blue. She lay down on his suede couch, one leg on the back with the other falling over to the floor. Her pussy glistened with her juice as she crooked her finger at him. He got up from chair and walked over to her. He sat on the couch between her legs and threw them over his shoulders. He pulled her pussy to his mouth, as his tongue started working her clit. His fingers spread her reveled his fangs then inhaled her womanly scent and started to devour her. She dug her nails into the couch and began to moan and gasp. "Oh ya...oh...oh...that's so good." She watched his head move around between her legs. Feeling her orgasm coming on, she clenched her legs around his head and started bucking. He continued to pleasure her to orgasm after orgasm. Finally, he lifted his head with his face covered in her juices and her blood She was exhausted and unable to slid on top of her and slipped his cock into her. She moved to the familiar rhythm. He flipped her over and they fell to the soft floor of carpet. She mounted him and started riding him hard. "Oh...oh...mmmmmmm. Ya, ya, ya...aahhh!" she screamed out. He covered her mouth as he looked furtively around. Seeing no one there, he looked back at her as they cum again. She gently kissed him and said, "I will have to kill you soon"she wakes with a loud scream

"Miyako are you ok"momoko said running in the room

"Yeah go back to sleep I just had a dream"miyako said breathing hard

"Ok then good nite"momoko said leaveing the room and going to sleep

To **blossom/momoko**

They had done this before. But this assignment was different, very different. It could not be planned. It had serious time constraints and even higher risk possibilities. But it was worth it.

They would proceed with extreme they had less than twenty four hours to prepare, it was filled with tension, anxiety, desire and intrigue. This opportunity was actually non-negotiable. They knew that the next one was totally both wanted it so badly, but could they make it happen?They decided that if it was going to succeed they had to make the right decisions as the scene unfolded. Nothing could be pre-empted, not even the weather. All this added to their extreme desire for each other with adrenalin levels rocketing.

The time and rendezvous was all that could be planned. They both had a long way to travel from opposite directions so timing was managed to slip away from her family undetected to buy snacks, ice and glasses along the way. He came prepared with the drinks and a blanket after satisfying himself that his alibi was reasonably he drove into the parking area he saw her sitting in her low slung sports coupe looking as gorgeous as ever! Her high cheek-boned smile even outshone her amazing cleavage sensually exposed by her low-cut silky flowing top. She looked radiant as always. This just confirmed why he needed to do this. His hormones were plan was to have sundowners on the beach but the weather had deteriorated. After a brief exchange from their cars they decided on a more secluded site in a nearby camping ground.

As they entered through the security gates the huge grassy areas under age-old trees proved to be an ideal setting but would the security gates be locked before they could exit? The risk was too high and could be disastrous so they moved back to the hour had passed already and they had not even parked under a secluded tree which offered the privacy they needed as well as a magnificent view of the ocean. The setting was perfect but was it private enough in an open car park?He stepped out to assist her from her looked amazing. Her soft flowing silky mini followed the form of her stunning figure. The hemline exposed most of her thighs whilst displaying her well tanned long legs to their full advantage. His desire almost exploded as she bent down to extract her handbag. He could not help noticing her ass. His heart was racing because he knew that that tan covered the most intimate parts of her gorgeous body as well. He could not wait to run his hands all over her. But with control he simply greeted her, gave a gentle hug and they moved to his car.

They smiled and gazed deeply into each others eyes. Without a word being spoken their lips touched and their tongues started their intimate exploration of each others could feel himself hardening as her hand moved down his chest onto his shorts.

His hand moved in unison and cupped her generous tits. She started to feel his boner and frantically searched for the zipper. She looked up for a moment to check the privacy of the area. So far it was good but would it last?Time was fleeting carefully unzipped him exposing his hardness. It shot out without having to contend with any restricting underwear. No further invitation was needed. She lifted her gorgeous body over the centre console and gently mouthed its head.

Her warm juicy lips moved slowly down his entire shaft. She had such a special way with him. The feeling was sensational and he knew he was in heaven or hell he didnt know It had been a long time since they last met and the way she pleasured him was hand moved down her waist onto her beautifully exposed bum and gently fondled it as far down between her cheeks as he could reach. She was only wearing a g-string but he could even feel her wetness through it. He's mind was being torn apart between her wetness and the amazing warmth coming from his sucked him like a baby, up and down, as hard and as deep as she could. She came up with the occasional slurp for air and then went back down moaning quietly along the way. She moved his shorts further down and gently cupped his balls and started massaging them in hormones raced even faster. He wanted more but was this place private enough?The clock sat up. His cock was throbbing and his heart was beating in unison. They gazed at each other and kissed intimately again and again.

Kai whispered, "My turn. slip off your panties angel"

She pulled away and looked around.

"Do you think its safe here?"momoko said Without waiting for a response her silky floral g-string was yanked to the floor by clawed hands

Her hand moved back onto his throbbing cock whilst his moved onto her upper leg. He gently caressed her inner thighs until he felt the softness and wetness of her pussy. His fingers butterflied over them and discovered the delicacy of her inner lips peeping through in eager anticipation. momoko moaned, "Oh, I so need you now deep inside me my sweet devil".

"I'll do you to my desire your pureness is mine"kai said

His wet finger roughly eased in deeper with each sensitive stroke as he caressed groaned. She starting sinking into her seat but not releasing her hold on his willingly lay back, opened her legs and moved her body forward giving him full access over the restricting console whilst her hand roughly massaged his was so wet and so ready. She desired him as much as he did.

This is what they came for. Could they expect more? Would it happen here?He eased his finger onto her clit. It had hardened with excitement and started pouting as well. His fingering had caused an instant hardness which he had never experienced was ready, so ready and he desperately needed to get his head down between her legs. But could this happen in this confined space?Suddenly voices were heard from behind the vehicle. It was his whispers in the space to scare her it had started rain

. This allowed for more intimate caressing than cock throbbed. It was so hard and about to explode. But she knew exactly how to pace him. She moved her hand to his balls. She too was so ready judging by the wetness on her seat.

She lifted her body onto the console and mouthed his swollen warmness of her juicy mouth brought about a spontaneous groan of satisfaction from him His hand stretched over her gorgeous ass and down her crack as he fingered her wetness from behind. She sucked harder!Navigation was difficult but oh so magnificent. Her head moved rhythmically with the vibrations as she went deeper and tried fingering her deeper but the angle was prohibitive.

their emotions. Would they simply arrive and then have to turn back? He stopped, instantly grabbed her head and pulled it up.

"Come angel we haven't much time. Into the darkness now". He ripped off his shorts. She slipped off her dress. He undid her bra. His moment of desire had last she was totally naked before him displaying her gloriously amazing breasts which were desperate for urgent attention. Her thick pink nipples were so hard and erect that he could not hold back any latched onto one and suckled like a new-born.

She moaned with pleasure and after he had moved to the other she murmured,

"daddy, I need to feel you inside me right now. Lie on your back."He reluctantly unlatched and twisted himself around . She lifted her leg to position her pulsating pussy directly over his slipped in with absolute ease. She was so wet and so juicy that it made his mouth started to move rhythmically going deeper with each downward movement. Her bountiful breasts bounced in unison as

Momoko threw back her head and exclaimed,

"Ah daddy, I've needed this for so long now. You are so amazing! You're so hard, I need more punish your angel"

He lifted himself and suckled a nipple. It was so special and so incredible whilst also feeling her warmth and wetness deep down inside her. They were totally connected and that's what they both desperately needed..A warm trickle flowed over his balls. She was squirting. That made it even more special!

He interrupted her."Come daddy's angel my turn now! I really do need to eat you. You are so wet and so juicy, I need you now. I have to defile your pureness"They changed positions and he parted her knelt over on the floor and put his lips to her amazing womanhood. It was soaked. Her outer lips were puffed beyond expectation and even her inner lips were exposed and opened her pearl with his tongue. It parted willingly to expose her erect clit at the top. It tasted like honey. It was the best butterflied pearl in the world! He buried his lips and sucked hard and deep. Then drew his fang in her His mouth moved upwards onto her clit. It was so wanting and so easy to clasp and to stroke with his tongue. He sucked harder. She moaned. He felt a new warm wetness arising on his face. She was squirting once more."Please stop I don't want to cum now! I need to ride you some more! " momoko pleaded.

They quickly changed positions. Maybe only five minutes she just slid onto his shaft allowing it to penetrate her deepest innermost sanctuary of womanhood. It was so deep, so warm and so intimate. It was started to move a little. Not too much. They did not want to loose the intimacy of the moment. Up first, and then down slowly, very slowly and then from side to side with almost a rocking motion. The sensation was indescribable. It wasn't to end. But time was not on their side and he was about to explode".

"Tell me when you ready demon?" momoko whispered.

"Slow down, I can't hold off much longer bitch" kai said

"Do you want to be on top?" momoko asked

"No, its OK. I'm just totally out of control this way"kai said slapping her ass

She dismounted, and slid onto her moved straight onto her, deep and slow, displaying his fullness inside felt his thickness like never before.

"Oooh" she moaned. "Go deeper".

He felt his balls massaging her inner lips whilst the muscles in her love canal tightly clasped his shaft. He knew that he was at the point of no return.

He managed to stop himself and whispered,"OK angel, I know you love being on top so lets just do it. We're so ready".

They changed positions for the last time and she mounted him even more deftly than were both bordering on ecstasy as she rhythmically but very slowly slid up and down over his hardness. It was quivering.

He moaned, "I'm there bitch, I'm going to cum right now your pureness is going to be mine"

She increased pace and soon reached bodies erupted simultaneously releasing all they could give each other. He filled her sanctuary with his love juices and she squirted in unison.

He gave her every drop he could possibly shoot out and her warm juices just enhanced this amazing sensation. It was incredible.

"I might have you be a slave and trap you before I take your life now you broken angel"kai said

Then momoko awoke sitting up in her bed crying and sobbing

Kauro came in momoko's room

"Yo you ok "Kauro said

"Yeah go to bed"momoko said rolling over

**Kauros dream**

**Kauro's pov**

[In this one I switched it up its not rough sorry butterxbutc fans ill make a hard one later]

I feel him walk up behind me. I always get a tingly feeling when he's around, I don't even have to see him. The music and lights start fading, and when I turn around, all I see is him. I hate this. I've never talked to him, I've never touched him, and I don't want to. I don't understand him. I can't read his mind, he doesn't have an aura. I don't know what I am, or how I got this way, but the only people like him that I see, are already dead.

I turn around. Zane. Why would he be here? I didn't think senior high school parties were his thing. I don't know much about him, but some things are obvious. There are some things that are obvious even in the most secretive people.I turn around.

He's closer than I thought.

"Kauro"

"zane" His name almost burns as it leaves my lips.

"I didn't realize you knew my name," He breathes.

"You never talk to me."

"Yeah well…" I don't have a legit excuse, so I let my voice trail off."I make you nervous. Scared even." He says it so calmly. I open my mouth to tell him It's not true, but it is. I don't understand him. He can't be dead, if he was, only I would see him.I turn away from him.

"No, that's not it. It's just." My voice trails off again.

I can't tell him why what he said is true. He'd think I was a freak.

"It's just what?" I didn't hear him move up behind me, but he's there. I can feel his breath on my takes my hand, slowly, so I have time to pull away if I want. I don't. He leads me through the crowd of dancing people and to a staircase. He leads me up the staircase and down several hallways, twists, and go into a pretty-much hidden room.

"What are you doing?" I finally ask him a question I should've asked a long time ago. He closes the door and then stands in front of me. I can see his chest rising and falling as he breathes in slowly, relaxed. That's when I realize, when he touched my hand, I didn't't see anything. I didn't see his past, or what he was thinking. Normally I avoid physical contact, I see too much about the person. I always see is like a blank page in a book. I'm not sure if I like it, or hate it.

"I'm giving you a chance to get to know me." He comes closer to me, burying his face in my hair. He slowly kisses my neck, running his soft, smooth lips against my skin. He runs his lips against my jaw line. I let a small moan escape my throat. I didn't realize how much I was getting into this. Then I'm suddenly self aware. I'm slowly getting wet, I'm fighting not to moan, and my fingers are itching to find their way under his shirt.

"Stop fighting your feelings." He whispers it, like it's a deep, dark secret.

"Kiss me." I take a step back when he says it. "Kiss me." Another step back. The next step I take presses me against the end of the bed. I look up into his eyes. They shine a dark green then flash a red in the darkness. It's a mistake and I know it.I try to resist it, but I can't. I reach back behind his head and pull him towards me. His lips feel cold when they touch mine. I kiss him lightly at first, and then I deepen the kiss. He doesn't hesitate, but he continues to let me we're going full into the kiss. No the fuck am I doing?I don't stop. I can't. He pushes me back onto the bed. I scoot myself up and he follows, his lips never leaving mine. He unbuttons my shirt and I squirm out of it. I pull his t-shirt over his head and off of him. He kisses me lightly and then works to unbutton my jeans. He slips them off of me. I do the same to him.I'm left in a black thong, and my sexy lilac-colored bra. He kisses me again, letting his hands explore my body. I moan out when his lips leave mine. He kisses his way down to the top of my thong. He pulls it away slowly, waiting for any sign of resistance from me. I give slips them all the way off and kisses the top of my clit. He allows his fingers to explore inside me. My juices are already slowly spilling from me. He presses his mouth to me . I feel his tongue slip inside of me. I let out a loud, blows into my clit, something I'd never felt before, but it makes me go crazy. I grab at the bed sheets, so close to my orgasm. But he doesn't let me. He comes back up to me and kisses me. I taste myself on his removes my bra as he kisses me, and I remove his boxers. He's huge. He flips me on my back. I nod and he presses the head of his long cock to my clit. I moan, wanting him inside of me."Please," I slides his member along my clit, teasing me."Please." I say it louder. I'm begging him now. Just when I start to think it'll never happen he thrusts into me. It literally takes my breath away. I gasp. He stays still, as I get used to him inside of slowly starts fucking me, slowly at first, and then he picks up the pace. I reach behind me and grip the headboard. My breathing quicken. I close my eyes and let my head fall hands go to my waist. I can hear him, breathing harder. He let's out a small groan. He leans forward, his pace never changing. He kisses my breasts, and then my lips. I try not to moan when he kisses starts slowing. And then takes long strokes, all the way out of me, and then all the way back in

."I'm going to come," I whisper between breathes."Me too.""Inside me."Then it happens. We orgasm at the same time. I grip the bed sheets and his grip at my waist pulls out, slowly. I can feel his hot cum drip from me. When I catch my breath I sit up. I lean in and kiss him, softly.

"I know who you are," he whispers."I know what you are," I say back. It's true. I saw glimpses of his knowledge. He knows… because he has them too. He just knows how to control them."I'll let you know when you can have your pureness." He breathes it as his lips meet mine

With the boyz

"Let the games begin"kai said falling to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

The day of school

Kai/brick pov

Today is the first day of school me and my brothers are gonna meet the soon to be angels for the first time

But in order for us to destroy them we have to get there trust. If we don't then when we take there pureness it can be classified as angel rapid(rape) then we would have failed if they don't give it to us willing.

We got dressed and we drunk a potion so our wings wont be visible mojo also gave use belts like the girlz and for now on we are known as the rowdyruff boyz z

Brick

Butch

Boomer

"Ok I think we can go to school now"i said walking out the door

At school

"Class we have new students today come in boys" said

My brothers and I walked in to the class room and all the girlz in the class room smelt like lust it made me sick but 3 girls didnt even notice us those girlz were our targets. We took our seats next to them

"Hey my name is kai"i said to momoko holding out my hand

She look at my hand then gave me a small frown

"My name is momoko"she said pushing my hand away

"Well nice to meet you to"i said

20 mins in class I thought this was goona be easy but shes hard to crack I turn back to look at her she was talking to her sisters about basketball practice oh I wonder what it takes

Then the bell rung I didnt know I was listening to the conversation for 30 mins after class I ran to my brothers

"The girls are going to basketball practice so we should try out for the team "I said

"Does anyone know how to play"cole said

"I know how it anit that hard just put a ball in the hoop"zane said

"Ok then boyz lets go"i said walking to the gym

Blossom's /momoko pov

That was the boy from my dream thats strange

"Ok girls and guys do the blea..."the coach was interrupted by the boy

"Um excuse me sir but can we try out for the team"cole said walking to the coach

"Can you shoot and do a lay up"he said

"We can try"cole said grabing a basketball and runing to the far end away from the goal stopped at the end off the court and shot the ball and... it went in

"Dangggggg"everyone in the gym looked at him

"Did that answer your question" kai said

"Ok um momoko miyako and Kauro go to the locker room and fit these boys for uniforms"coach said

"Bu..but they're not on the tea."I said but he interrupted

"It looks like we are so can you do what he said"kai said walking to the locker room

"Why you dirty..." I said under my breath

"What was that beautiful" kai said grabing my chin

He made me look at him in the eyes they were a bright burnt red and he winked at me then walked right past me to the locker room

Kai/brick pov

"Cheating bastard"zane said

"Heheheehe..,"cole laughed

"Ok we need your name ,favorite number, and shirt size" momoko said

"Im kai thats zane and thats cole we all wheir a size x large in shirt , our numbers are 14,15,16"i said

"Why 14,15 and 16"miyako asked

"I was born at 9:14 zane was born at 9:15 and cole at 9:16"i said

"On what day " Kauro said

"September 20"zane said

"Thats our birthday " miyako said

"Hmph"zane said

"Then give us 17,18 and 19"i said

"Fine"momoko said giving us our uniforms

"Meet us out their in 5 min."Kauro said


	4. Chapter 4

As they turn and walk away we see the numbers 14 15 and 16 on their backs that's why we couldn't have those numbers we got something in common We come out of the locker room with our shorts on and no shirts on all the girls In the room looked at us and started drooling even our targets. the girls walked up to us

"GO PUT SOME GOT DAMN SHIRTS ON" the girls yelled with nose bleeds

We grab our towels from our back pockets and wipe the girls blood up

They blushed then turned their heads to the side

"now what where you saying" I said in a boyish and sweet voice rub her cheek with my hand

"oh nothing " momoko said walking away blushing

"um since were kinda new could you maybe show us around" Cole said grabing miyako's hand and kissing it like a gentleman

She slowy shoke her head and blushed turning her head

Cole grabbed her chin gently turning her to look her in the eye

"Thanks miyako " Cole said kissing her cheek and walking off

Now that was cheating damn

I would use my powers of persuasion but I can't she will be tarishied get ready girly you need to run like my dad is at you heels (a/n: ha see what I did run like the devil is at your heels :'D )

"ok tigers I need you to do the pass relay you have to do boy girl se..." The coach said but was intterupted by kaoru

"but coach today is gym day" kaoru whinned

"oh right I forgot ok then how bout soccer. the leaders kaoru and ... Zane" the caoch said blowing the whistle

Zane/ butch pov

It was a hardcore and raging battle it was only me and kaoru in the game we both threw the balls at the same time and we hit each other in the fore heads

"SHIT THAT HURT" kaoru yelled

"Ow damn"I said then I look at her I got up off the floor and I help her up and look at her forehead

I lightly press my lips to her forehead

"does it still hurt"I said looking at her

"Naw man I'm cool" kaoru answered blushing

"good I was worried"I said rubbing her cheek

Oh I hate this I hate being boyish and sweet I'm gonna kill my father after I take her pureness

"do you and your brothers want to come to a party tomorrow" kaoru said

"yeah sure if you'll be my date" I said sliding my arm around her

"ok fine" kaoru said

Later that day

"ok boyz I want you to help me with something" mojo said

"what is it" Kai said folding his arms

"I want you to cause trouble in the city to get the girls attention"mojo said pointing at us

"oh I think we can handle that" I said transforming

We run out the door jump on to a garbage truck and start throwing trash at people

"bye momma" we said waving at mojo

We jump of run to the top of a building and pee off the roof

The people look at mojo when we said hey momma and he got beat up

" stop right there umm" blossom said pointing her yo-yo at us

"oh let us introduce our sevles I'm brick" brick said

"Yo I'm boomer" boomer said

"and I'm butch " I said

"And were the ROWDY RUFF BOYZ Z"brick said

"well you can't be Cau..." Blossom said

We came up behide them and smacked them on the ass then pulled them to our chests

"now what you say shorty"I said bitting her ear

"Don't CALL ME SHORT LET GO STOP FEELING ON ME BASTARD"buttercup yelled

"oh yeah your not short... your fun sized" I whispered in her ear

She turned a deep shade of red and tried to fight my grip

She turned around and kick me in the knee came then bring her hammer down

"Sonic smash" buttercup said hitting the ground it made a crater were I stood all the way to the center of the earth that's the gate to hell as I fell I got angry my wings grew my eyes turned a blazing red my fangs grew I was so inraged I grew claws

I flew out of the crater and grab her by the collor and collided her with the side of the building

"you ever send me down there again I promise that your gonna go with me" I yelled at her sinking my fangs in her neck drinking some of her blood

"What are you"buttercup said

"I'm your worst nightmare babe"I said picking her up and sprending her legs so I can stand inbetween them while I was cupping her legs

"Don't cross me again butter babe"I said forming back into butch

"Now I want you to do something for me"I said rubbing her legs and thighs

She moaned a little

" I would never do anything for you,you have 5 seconds to let me go before I crush your balls and you won't be able to have kidz. " buttercup said

"is that threat baby" I said pushing my body harder to hers

" No bastard that's a promise... Ah.. hey stop what are y.."she said till I kissed her on the lips she struggled till I slipped my tounge in her mouth when I pulled away she had a goofy smile on her face i let her go and put her on the ground

" I would hate to kiss and run but maybe next time ill kiss you longer"I said flying home

'Ha point Zane they better keep up their game' I thought

Brick/Kai pov

Now thats cheating damn she still look like she was drunk well

"I'm sry for my brother's behaviour he has anger problems " I apologized to blossom but she backed away and so did bubbles

"oh we aren't going to hurt you we just..." Bommer said but our belts started beeping

"oh sry we have to go bye bubbly"bommer said winking at bubbles

"bye flower" I said flying with bommer

At the hideout

"YOU KISSED HER WHAT KIND OF SHIT ,THAT WASN'T EVEN PART OF THE..UGH"I yelled at Zane

"SHUT THE HELL UP SHE MADE MY INNER DEMON HAPPY AND IF I HADN'T KISS HER I WOULD HAVE FUCKED HER ON THE SPOT"Zane yelled back

"uh guys"Cole said

"JUST BECAUSE SHE MADE YOU HARD DOESN'T MEAN YOU GO AND TRY RUINING THE PLAN"I yelled

"uh guys"cole said

"I DIDN'T RUIN THE PLAN IF THAT WAS YOU ,YOU WOULD HAVE FUCKED HER TILL SHE BLEED ALL OVER HERSELF AND LEAVE HER THERE FAKING AND SHAKING THEN YOU WOULD HAVE WENT FULL DEMON AND SAT IN A CORNER SMILING LIKE A CHESHIER CAT ON STARERODS BUILT ON LUST"ZANE Yelled

"IF YALL DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP DAMN YOU MOTHERFUCKERS GET ON MY LAST DAMN NERVES YOU BITCHES PISS ME OFF "Cole said

"*gasp* cole how"I asked

" I maybe the youngest triplet but I'm still a half demon I'm not a goody goody"cole said

"now stop fighting Zane can be difficult at times"cole said

"ha"I said

" and yes kai can be controlling" cole said

"ha" zane smirked

"now the girlz still don't know that kai,Zane and cole are demons just brick,boomer and butch so we can still do the plan but no more exposer" Cole said

"now kai me and you got to catch up to zane so we got to kiss the girlz at the party"Cole also said


	5. Chapter 5

Now guys I have been informed that I'm getting better but I'm leavein out personalities so I put a lot of cursing rage tomboy ness for buttercup and butch ,shyness and cuteness for bubbles and boomer ,clever and reasonablistice for blossy and brick and that there's a...

zane: HATERRRRR!

I look at him

Yes a hater Out there bagging on my BFFF

best fanfiction friend forever

Mystical Raven and I just want to say who ever you are need to get a life and stop being a little bitch cause SOMEONES ELSE'S story doesn't go your damn way ok.

I have a problem with it cause I'm Tryna get as good at writing as ray is and SOMEONES bringing her down

and this person isn't a writer hey "hoe ever your name is" stop being a fanfiction reject and this goes to all yes ALL! you haters cause we aren't going to listen all we are gonna do is delete your comment and pray to the gods of fanfiction you don't send us a PM just cause your a bitch THANK YOU HATERS FOR YOUR FUCKING FAKE ASS YOU NEED A LIFE LOOKING ASS YOUR INTERNET WAS JUST CUT OFF NOT EVEN HAVING A PC DRAMA.

Kai: she no owns us

every one else:O.O well damn

Kaoru/ buttercup pov

'beeepbeeepbeeeeeeppp'

I turn over in my bed at and look at the alarm clock

"Damn alarm clock"I said smacking it with my pillow and rolling over to go back to sleep

Then my door was slammed open

"KAORU!WAKE UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE"miyako screamed

"DON'T YOU FUCKING KNOCK"I yelled

"come on plz the sooner we go to school the sooner we can come back home and plan the party"miyako said sweetly tearing up in her eyes

"ok ok just don't cry"I said getting out the bed and swooing her away and looking for something to put on

I got a dark green tank top with 'if you can read this shirt you are to close'on the front and on the back 'really I'm not playing back up a little'

Some black and green basket ball shorts and black addias

I get dress and surf down the stairs rail

"Yo pinkie watca' making"I said sitting down on the counter

"Bacon,eggs,toast,and muffins"momoko said giving us our plates

We sat and ate and when we were done we walked to school

"hey what do you think was up with those guys"miyako said

"I don't know but I was kind of scared " momoko said

"hmph I wasn't"I said scoffing

"no you was to busy swaping spit with that thing" momoko said nugging me in my side

"i was kinda woried you was gonna freak out"miyako said

"Naww I'm over it"I said

"HEY GIRLZ"

we looked back and it was those boys we fought from yesterday day

"RUN"I said

Then we toke off burning I glance back out the corner of my eye they were chasing after us we truned the corner in to a alley the boys ran right past us

"whoo we lost them"I said whipping the sweat off my brow

"why did you run"

We turned around fast and it was the boys we talked to yesterday at pratice

"what"I said

"why the fuck did you run from us?" Zane said a little upset

"oh um we thought we...uh"I stumbled

"we thought we were late for school then we saw these dark figures following us but we're are so happy it was you guys and not robbers" miyako said

'damn go bubbles'I thought

"oh well ill protect you miyako" Cole said blushing shyly trowing his arm around her shoulder

"We might want to go before we're late"kai said glaring at cole

"I really don't care" Zane said very pissed

I don't either I just want to find that boy from yesterday and give him a piece of my mind well fist and feet. that bastards got a nother thing coming if he thinks I'm just gonna sit here and wait for him to make a move and attack; imma beat him to a bloody plup

"yo kai can we skip today" Zane said folding his arms over his chest I just now notice what he had on he had a dark green muscle shirt his fore arms in bandages black ripped jeans with chains hanging on the left side and dark green jordans

When my eyes traveled back up I was meet with his stare he slammed his hand on the wall by my head and came to my ear

"You like what you see babe"he whispered

"Ok 1 I'm sure you can read this shirt and 2 your not much to look at and 3 YOU CALL ME BABE AGAIN I'LL GLUE YOUR BALLS TO THAT BIG ASS FOREHEAD OF YOURS"I said

"oh really is that how you feel I didn't hear your ass complaining when you had that nose bleed over my sexyness"Zane said

I pushed him back

" looks like those huge fucking ears of yours can't hear well or no ones taught you how to read yet"I mocked

" oh I can read body language just fine babe"Zane said rubbing my hip and cupping my ass

"You pervert..why I alta.." I said but I was interruppted

"how bout we all just get along guys"momoko suggested already seeing the out break of a fight

"Fine"Zane and I said at the same time

Then that awkward silence came till Zane broke it

"so are we skipping or nawww"Zane said

"we are already late might as well"kai said holding the Bridge of his nose

"what should we do "miyako said

"What should we do...you girls act like you anit never skipped before"Zane said

"Hmmm ref.."Miyako said

"you never skipped before have you"Cole asked

"no but we'll give it a try right girlz"momoko said

"right!" Me and miyako said in unison

"well I'm going to the skate park"Zane said pulling a green skate board with a dark green star on it out of his backpack

"Hey I got the same board"I said pulling my board from my backpack

"um do you wanna come with me"Zane said then got on his skate and rolled away

"yeah sure see you guys at home"I said skating after Zane

"wasn't they just fighting a minute ago"miyako asked

"forget it they're both conficting"momoko said

"miyako do you want to go to the park with me"Cole asked sweetly

"Oh sure"miyako said happily walking off with Cole

KAI/BRICK POV

ok good job boyz plan separate and charm underway

Ok lets see what she likes um

"hey momoko you want to go to candy store"I said looking at her her eyes looked bright and twinkled with stars

"YYYYEEEEEEEEAAAA"momoko screamed graning my arm and praticly dragging me to the candy store

When we got to the candy store she went awall

"EEEEEEEE!"momoko screamed

I saw her looking at the choclate cream cookies

So i grabbed 2 free samples and gave her 1

"thank you"minions said breaking apart the cookie ,eating the cream first then the cookie

So I ate mine just like her then she screamed again

"you eat them just like me EEEEEEE"momoko said

"yeah they're my favorite"I said

"mine to"momoko said she said looking back at the cookies then we reached for the same one and our hands touched she looked up in to my eyes; then she blushed I chuckled and kissed her cheek she gasp from suprise

"Why Di..did.."momoko said

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help my self with your lovey eyes that belong to a even more beautiful person"I said rubbing her cheek with the back of my hand

"you think I'm beautiful"momoko asked with stars in her eyes

"yes I do your the most beautiful girl i have ever seen"I said as our lips began getting closer I gave her a passionate kiss it toke us 10 mins. To come up for air

After our kiss I got us a bag of cookies and then we startad to talk about what we like and we in to this compitition over who has the most awards I got more in comin with her than I thought then she tackled me to the ground. We rolled in the grass tubbled down a small hill and she was over me then she leaned in for a kiss I coldest my eyes then leaned up for the kiss but it never came I opened my eyes she was on my lap looking at me with my hat on

"Ha you looking for this kai"she said tipping the hat I came up to her ear

"naw it's actually a good look on you" I wispered licking the edge

I smirked when she blushed

"Um do you think you can come help with our party" she said kissing my cheek

"sure let's go"I said think I might just love her shit wait till the boys hear about this

ZANE/BUTCH

"yo you wanna race"I asked looking behind me

"why to show you I'm faster then you"kaoru said

"is that a challenge"I said coming to a complete stop

"what you scared of getting whupped by a girl"she said folding her arms

"no but how bout we make this interesting" I said folding my arms

"how so"kaoru said

"If I win I get a kiss and a feel"I said

"HELL NO" she said

"scared"I said

"I'm not scared of anything"she said

"but losing"I said

"ESPECIALLY not losing I never lose"she said

"then agree to my terms"I said

"fine but you have to buy me ice cream,and you have to say I'm better than you at every thing in front of the whole school" kaoru said

"FUCK NO"I said

"now who's scared"she said

"FINE" I said

"ready on your mark get set go"I said

Then we started racing we went around the whole park we were neck and neck then

"Ahh ow"kaoru screamed as she fell off her skate board

I came to a complete stop and rode back to her

"ow I think I spraned my ankle" kaoru said

"oh that looks serious"I said leanding her my hand she grabbed it pulled my down to the ground jump up and got on her skate board and rode to the spot we started at and said

"I WON"

"you tricked me" I said walking to her then I wispered in her ear

"your coniving I like that in a girl"

"don't do that"she said

"come on "i said grabbing her hand she snatched it from me

"where are we going"she said

"you won remember I got to get you some ice cream" I said

We got some ice cream and as we walked all I could do was stare at her. The sun beamed bright and it was getting hot I took off my shirt and trew it over my shoulder and she was staring at my 8 pack

"Um what ya see."I said chulking

"You ani't nothing worth looking at"she said

"Dang girl I was just playing "I said putting my hands up in defense

"Oh yeah right" kaoru said

"Im foreal " I said

"You aren't that bad you know "she said smiling

"Oh I got a smile I wonder if I can make you laugh" I said tickling her side

"Ahh stop it dude"she said laughing

"Oh you can put up more of a fight cant ya"I said continuing

"Oh ill show you a fight"she said tackling me

We were on the ground rolling around. We just playing then I kissed her on accident I pulled away then she did someting I didnt expect she warped her arms around me and kissed me again. Our tounges battled for domination so I nipped her lip and she deepened the kiss then we came up for air

"Yo we doing this"I said pating lifting up her shirt a little bit to show her stomach

"Ill think about it you still anit nothing to look at"she said I let her up

"Oh we'll see"I said putting my arm around her nibbling on her ear

"Sure"kaoru said elbowing me in my stomach

"So can I get my feel"I said sticking my tounge out

She bite it and took off on her skate board and I was thinking that I dont want her pureness I love her strange

Bommer/cole pov

We were on a park bench I was watching her blow bubbles then she made a huge bubble and put a lot of little bubbles in it .

"Where ya learn that" I asked blowing a bubble shaped like a star

"Oh my friend cody he taught me when I was little hes in the hospital now" miyako said kinda said

"Oh im sorry but hey it will get better"I said giving her a soft smile

"Thank you cole that means alot to me " she said hugging me

"Hey look a shooting star "I said pointing at the sky

"Oh quick make a wish"miyako said excitily

"I wish for happiness for all the unplivlege children"miyako said

"I wish for cody to get better soon "I said

Miyako looked me in the eyes I fell in love with her baby sky blue eyes I grabbed her hands and yanked her to her feet . We started dancing to the sound of the rushing water fall just swaying back and forward

Then I pucked her up and wraped her legs around my waist then spinned her around

"Eeeeeeee"miyako screamed

I stopped then I saw a man with guitars

Time to inpress her

"Yo heres 150 dollars forbthat blue guitar"I said

"You know how to play"he said

"Yeah here"I said giving him the money then getting the guitar and walking baxk to the bench with miyako

"Can I play a song for you miyako"I said tuneing the guitar

She nodded her head thwn I started sing and playing

Girl you see me standing here

Standing in the rain, oh baby

Any chance that you could stay right here?

And never go away?

Girl you say that you don't wanna talk but it's cool

I've been thinking 'bout you all day long

Hoping you'll pick up your phone

Girl I know that I just wanna have your love

Oh baby (oh baby), oh baby

Oh girl I got a secret place that we can go (secret place that we can go)

'Cause I really wanna be alone (I really wanna be alone)

Baby nobody else gotta know (nobody else)

Just meet me later on the low (would you meet me on the low, girl?)

Don't tell me you're my heartbreaker (baby don't tell me, no)

Girl you know my heart's breaking

I wanna be you man keep you drom shaking

'Cause girl my heart's breaking (heart is breaking, whoa)

So what I'm really tryna say is

And what I hope you understand

Is despite of all the imperfections of who I am

I wanna be your man

I know it hasn't been easy for us to talk with everyone being around

But this is personal, this is for me and you

And I want you to know that I s love you and

I know the seasons may change

And sometimes love goes from sunshine to rain

And I'm under this umbrella and I'm calling your name

And you know I don't wanna lose that

I still believe in us

I still believe in love

I still believe in us

I hope you believe in us

The way I believe in us

You don't see

'Cause what you don't see is when we don't speak

I really don't sleep, I wanna talk to ya

And if I had the world in my hands, I'd give it all to ya

I wanna know if you're feeling, the way that I'm feeling

I wanna know if you're feeling, the way that I, the way that I

When I was done she looked at me with tears in her eyes and smiled

She kissed me on my lips and it was so passionate but when I think about I dont think I want to take her pureness I want her to be mine


	6. Chapter 6

So im updating again I have been getting awsome reviews and lots of support so in this the plot thickens

Normal pov

In the dark deep vowls of the underworld there was a man or should I say father looking for his 3 little demons

"FIND THEM!" he yelled at his servants

"Um your darkness we have report that they are not here but someone said that the gates of hell were opened by a crack in the earth" his man servant Nan said

"Earth I know the hell didnt, send for the girlz" HIM said ( :, D)

"Should I perpare them as their originals sir" Nan said

" No but get them to being my boys back " HIM commanded nan

Nan then went to fetch the helliss clones of the powerpuff girlz z

When he came back he had 3 girlz with him the one on the right had short raven hair swooped to the side dark green eyes, a black jump suit that came to her upper knee a dark green belt with silver spikes on it and a dark green gem that had PK on it, two black banges also spikes and a pair of these huge dark green metal boxing gloves hanging off her belt she looked like buttercup her name brute. The strong and tough one

The one on the left was blonde with pigtails that went to the floor and had 2 dark blue bows in her hair light blue eyes, a light bule spaghetti strapped baby tank top , a leather mini skirt , the same belt on brute but it was light blue a lighting rod that looked like a bubble blower but with a diamond in the middle she also resembled bubbles her name brat . The stupid and sluty one

The one in the middle had red hair put up in a high pony tail a 4 string ragady bow, dark pink eyes a pink collared shirt with a dark pink ascot , a hot pink plaid skirt white knee high socks and a belt like the other two just dark pink she is berserk she look like blossom. The smart and the leader

Together these girlz are the powerpunk girlz they were created to be the brides of the boyz , but the boyz didnt want to marry them because they didn't have the ability to bare children. Thats why the boys ran away You see these girlz are made of the bad dreams of the power puffs and the deepest dark of the puffs despair and in order for them to be able to bare children they need the puffs pureness so they are very unstable

They were chained up him also toke their vocies away because they loved to back talk

"Nan give them their voices and unlock the chains" HIM stated

Nan did what he was told then brute said something

"About damn time your scrawny ass gave us our voices back" brute said picking up Nan by the wings

"I WILL TAKE THEM BACK IF YOU DONT LISTEN"HIM screamed

"What do you need " berserk said

"I want you to go get your husbands from earth"HIM said

" why are they there"brat said looking at the pink clouds in the blood red sky

"I dont know just go find them"HIM said and with that the punks when to the gates of hell and traveled to earth

At the BEST party ever thrown in the history of parties these 50 or 100 kidz were having fun

Momoko / blossoms pov

This is a great party I think we out did ourselfs

I took a sip of my punch and it had a kick to it so I downed the whole thing and I was about to fall over but kai caught me

"Are you ok" kai said over the music

"Yeah im good WHOOOO! "I said then I fainted in his arms

Kai/brick pov

She fainted in my arms I sniffed her she smeat like alcohol . Someone probably spiked the punch so I guess she tired , I ran her up stairs and laid her down on her bed her hands where still holding on to my shirt

"Um momoko you can let go"I wispered softly in her ear

"S...tay..with..me.." she said sleeply

"Oh right but just for a little bit girly" I said getting in to bed with her she put her hands around my neck and I embraced her back burshing hair out her face . I kissed her forehead when I heard a door slam I looked up and zane was in the door

"Dude we have a problem"zane whispered when he noticed momoko was sleep

"What" I whispered back

"The punkz were released" zane said

"fuck" I said

Then cole came in from the hall way

"What the fuck are we gonna do"cole said

"Ok heres the plan we get the girlz and run"I said they looked at me crazy

"Shut up thats all I got ok"I said picking momoko up and putting her on my back

"Well it's worth a shot"cole and zane said at the same time

All of us got our drucken sleeping girls apparently all of them drunk the punch we all jumped out the window with our girlz on our backs then something I never felt before traveled to the pit of my stomach ,it was fear I was scared for momoko I didnt want anything to happen to her I didnt want anyone else to touch her she is mine anyone who has anything to say about it even my father will die by my hands

"Yo kai theres a house it looks abandoned"zane said

"We'll stop there for the night"I said as we neared the house

"Uh that house doesn't smell right" Cole said

"Hey boyz miss us"


	7. Chapter 7

Warning this is a fucking warning you have been warned

* * *

Yo Kai /brick pov

Last time on dark love

"Yo kai theres a house it looks abandoned"zane said

"We'll stop there for the night"I said as we neared the house

"Uh that house doesn't smell right" Cole said

"Hey boyz miss us"

Now

"Miss us" berserk said

"No not really now what do you want"I said

"Who are those hags and why are you holding hrr like shes your mate" brat said poping gum

"Answer me first"I said growling

" oh touchy are we how bout we fix that" berserk said running up to me and knocking momoko off my back she came to her feet but she was still sleep then berserk ran to her . Momoko tossed her over as if she had rolled over in her sleep

"She's drunken boxing" berserk said as she started fighting with the sleep momoko .momoko blocked every attack and she was fighting as if she was just sleeping in her bed then berserk landed a punch on her she woke up when she fell to the ground

"Who are you and why you hit me"momoko said getting up

Normal pov

Momoko then looked at her surrounding she saw the boyz ,she saw her sisters sleep and 3 bad copies of her and her sisters

"What do you want"momoko said getting her ring and transforming

"I want your head on a platter for stealing my man" berserk said grabbing her 4 string boy and it turned in to 2 swords

Blossom got her yoyo

"Are we doing this cause I didnt take any one man and he's not yours " blossom said then the sky got cloudy

"YOYO HAIL STORM" blossom yealled then a million yoyo went after berserk

Berserk block some but got tangle up

"Boyz wake the girlz and tell them I need help"blossom said

They did as told then they transformed in to the rowdy ruff boyz then started helping

"Wait your were those boyz that were cause trouble" bubbles said as she put brat in a bubble

"Why didnt you tell us" blossom said tieing up berserk in yoyos

"Yeah but you anit tell us either" butch said punching brute in the stomach

"It called secret identity for a damn reason" buttercup said hitting brute in the head

"GUYS! Ok we're sorry for not telling each other and every thing ok now lets send them bavk where they came from"brick said grabbed his hell fire sword and struck it in the earth it cracked down to the center of the earth

"Trow them in I cant hold it long"brick said as they push the punks in the crack

Brick colsed the gates then turned to see eyes staring at him

Kai/ brick pov

I felt the heat of 3 pair of eyes burning holes in my head

"Ok girlz I know your probably upset and confused"I said inching closer to them they backed up

"We are not gonna hurt you"cole said

"Come on babe you still mad" zane said

Then a loud smack was heared and there was a bright red gand print on butches face

There was tears running down all the girlz faces

"No girlz please don't cry" I said

"Oh should we laugh"blossom yelled at me

"No you should let us love you" I said

We kissed the girlz and we wouldn't let them go

Then this white light surrounded us I felt us go in to our demon form then it was like it was washed away we were put back on the ground I opened my eyes me and my brothers had white angel wings

"Were angels !" Cole said lifting miyako and twirling her

They gave us a smile

"Hmph how did this happen"zane said

"I guest when we relized that we loved the girlz I think we been purified hey maybe we can finally see our mother"I said hugging blossom

"So "I said

"Soooo"blossom said

"Will you be our mates"I asked the girlz

"I dont know are you good enough for this" blossom said

"Oh you wanna bet come with me"I said grabbing blossom and taking her to a differt abandoned house

Normal pov (lemon waring)

Kai whispered, "will you let me mate you"

She pulled away

"Do you think ill be ok if you mate me" she said alittle scared he pulled her skirt up and g string down

. He gently caressed her inner thighs until he felt the softness and wetness of her pussy. His fingers rubbed over them . momoko moaned, "will...you".

"I'll be gental love"kai said

His wet finger eased in deeper with each sensitive stroke as he caressed she groaned. She starting sinking into the bed but not releasing her hold on his willingly laying back, opened her legs and moved her body forward giving him full access

He eased his finger onto her clit. It had hardened with excitement and started pouting as well. which he had never experienced was ready, so ready

"Come here ". He ripped off his shorts. She slipped off her clothes. He undid her bra. His moment of desire had last she was totally naked before Her thick pink nipples were so hard and erect that he could not hold back any longer latched onto one and suckled like a new-born.

She moaned with pleasure and after he had moved to the other she murmured,

"Can i ride you"He reluctantly unlatched and twisted himself around . She lifted her leg to position her pulsating pussy directly over his slipped in with absolute ease then the pain came screamed his name and tears ran down her face.

"It's ok I got this"kai said moving his hips a little

He going deeper with each downward movement she started. Her bountiful breasts bounced in unison as

Momoko threw back her head and exclaimed,

"Ah kai... it doesn't hurt away more! You're so hard, I love it"

He lifted himself and suckled a nipple. It was so special and so incredible whilst also feeling her warmth and wetness deep down inside her. They were totally connected and that's what they both needed..A warm trickle flowed over his balls. She was squirting. That made it even more special!

He interrupted her."Come on lets show you something my turn now! I really do want to tastse you. You are so wet and so juicy, I want you now. "They changed positions and he parted her knelt over on the floor and put his lips to her amazing womanhood. It was soaked. Her outer lips were puffed beyond expectation and even her inner lips were exposed and opened her pearl with his tongue. It parted willingly to expose her erect clit at the top. It tasted like honey. It was the best butterflied pearl in the world! He buried his lips and sucked hard and deep. Then drew his tounge in her His mouth moved upwards onto her clit. It was so wanting and so easy to clasp and to stroke with his tongue. He sucked harder. She moaned. He felt a new warm wetness arising on his face. She was squirting once more."Please stop I don't want to cum now! I need to ride you some more! " momoko pleaded.

They quickly changed positions. Maybe only five minutes she just slid onto his shaft allowing it to penetrate her deepest innermost of womanhood. It was so deep, so warm and so intimate. It was started to move a little. Not too much. They did not want to loose the intimacy of the moment. Up first, and then down slowly, very slowly and then from side to side with almost a rocking motion. The sensation was indescribable. It wasn't to end. But time was not on their side and he was about to explode".

"Tell me when you ready kai" momoko whispered.

"Slow down, momo" kai said

"Do you want to be on top?" momoko asked

"No, its OK. I'm just totally out of control this way"kai said rubbing her ass

She dismounted, and slid onto her moved straight onto him, deep and slow, displaying his fullness inside felt his thickness like never before.

"Oooh" she moaned. "Go deeper".

He felt his balls massaging her inner lips whilst the muscles in her love canal tightly clasped his shaft. He knew that he was at the point of no return.

He managed to stop himself and whispered,"OK momo, I know you love being on top so lets just do it. We're so ready".

They changed positions for the last time and she mounted him even more deftly than were both bordering on ecstasy as she rhythmically but very slowly slid up and down over his hardness. It was quivering.

He moaned, " I'm going to cum "

She increased pace and soon reached bodies erupted simultaneously releasing all they could give each other. He filled her sanctuary with his love juices and she squirted in unison.

He gave her every drop he could possibly shoot out and her warm juices just enhanced this amazing sensation. It was incredible.

"I might have you be a angel as long as your mine i love you momoko"kai said

"I love you to kai"she said going to sleep

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (there all in a house now sry

The greens

You wanted rough well you got it let's go lemon warning)

Once he let go, Zane wanted every last inch of her, taking as the lust burnt him up. But once again she pushed and pushed, going until he snapped.

The feeling of her delicate throat as he pushed her against the bedroom wall sent a special thrill through him. Her smile was triumphant and he tightened his grip, delighting in her choked attempts to find her breath.

Leaning forward, he kissed her hard on the lips. Blood rushed like a drugged cocktail through his veins, engorging his dick. The roar of want so intoxicating.

He kissed her, held her in his grasp until she struggled, and only then did he release her enough to allow those few desperate breaths in. Placing his mouth to her ear, he whispered to the beast that lived in her body.

"You want me to fuck you, huh?

Straighten your head out by shoving my dick down your throat? You're going to get exactly what you wanted and more, butterbabe." Zane said

Without releasing his grip, he pulled her from the wall and pinned her to the bed. She put up her fight again as he ripped away her shirt revealing her bare breasts. They heaved and bounced as she kicked, She lay motionless long enough for him to push her skirt up and tear through the fabric of her panties.

He slipped his hand up sideways and sawed back and forth, cupping her cunt as wetness slicked his palm. Holding his fingers up to the light, they both gazed at the evidence of her arousal.

"It seems my butter babe is more than ready for me." He smeared his wet fingers over her lips, not missing the light of fear in her eyes as he kissed her again.

It was easy to flip her to her stomach and hold her in place. Hips raised high, pussy wide open,. The sight made him growl with need. She squirmed as though to move away, but a fistful of her black hair kept her in place. He pulled harder so she rose up and a well placed slap stopped the rest of her wiggling.

Slotting the head of his cock, he rubbed his stubble along her ass cheek, forcing a gasp from her. His head raced as he anticipated the tight, hot cling of her and a mad smile tipped his lips.

"This is going to hurt. But you'll take it like a good girl and come so hard, won't you love?" He laid a kiss so gentle on her cheek and drove in before she could think to answer.

Her scream, pained and primal, warmed the core of him. Her body clenched and trembled around him, desperate to adjust. Blood trinkled down he wait whispering sweet world in her ear

It was his rhythm to set. Fast, deep, and as punishing as he could make it. every sound was designed to feed the beast. He wanted her, moans, the slap of flesh Her hair and hip became his reins as he fucked her into submission.

"Is this what you wanted, love?" zane yanked, moved her, dipped deeper into the dark recess of her body. He wanted to penetrate to her core and silence both their beasts. Each word punctuated by the brutal pump of his hips.

"Is. This. What. You. Want?"Zane said animalistic

"Yes!" Her shout vibrated the walls, signaling the end for her as she climaxed beneath him. There was nothing dignified about her screams as he took her nether lips nothing but her ecstasy as she clamped down hard around him.

He doubled his efforts. This was his tough love, pleasure, an extinguishing of the flames she ignited.

She slumped and watching her sink triggered something in him. Her back sweaty, her head bowed, her body subdued went straight to his balls. His cock grew bigger than ever inside of her and he exploded with a shout that was all animal sound. The pump of his cum into her felt endless, as though his life flowed out of him in waves. Giving, exhausting, depleting.

As he fell on top of her, he felt that thing inside settle. Quiet for a while longer until she prodded it awake again.

"I love you" zane said

"Yeah yeah I love you to " kaoru said panting out of breath

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

To the blues

Miyako/bubbles pov

His lips feel warm when they touch mine. I kiss him lightly at first, and then I deepen the kiss. He doesn't hesitate, but he continues to let me we're going full into the kiss. ?I don't stop. I can't. He pushes me back onto the bed. I scoot myself up and he follows, his lips never leaving mine. He unbuttons my shirt and I squirm out of it. I pull his t-shirt over his head and off of him. He kisses me lightly and then works to unbutton my jeans

. He slips them off of me. I do the same to him.I'm left in a blue panties and my sexy babay blue-colored bra. He kisses me again, letting his hands explore my body. I moan out when his lips leave mine. He kisses his way down to the top of my panties. He pulls it away slowly, waiting for any sign of resistance from me. I give. He slips them all the way off and kisses the top of my clit. He allows his fingers to explore inside me. My juices are already slowly spilling from me. He presses his mouth to me . I feel his tongue slip inside of me. I let out a loud, blows into my clit, something I'd never felt before, but it makes me go crazy. I grab at the bed sheets, so close to my orgasm. But he doesn't let me. He comes back up to me and kisses me. I taste myself on his removes my bra as he kisses me, and I remove his boxers. He's huge. He flips me on my back. I nod and he presses the head of his long cock to my clit. I moan, wanting him inside of me."Please," I slides his member along my clit, teasing me."Please." I say it louder. I. Just when I start to think it'll never happen he thrusts into me.

It literally takes my breath away. I gasp. It hurted blood every where He stays still, as I get used to him inside of me slowly starts fucking me, slowly at first, and then he picks up the pace. I reach behind me and grip the headboard. My breathing quicken. I close my eyes and let my head fall hands go to my waist. I can hear him, breathing harder. He let's out a small groan. He leans forward, his pace never changing. He kisses my breasts, and then my lips. I try not to moan when he kisses starts slowing. And then takes long strokes, all the way out of me, and then all the way back in

."I'm going to come," I whisper between breathes."Me too."Then it happens. We orgasm at the same time. I grip the bed sheets and his grip at my waist pulls out, slowly. I can feel his hot cum drip from me. When I catch my breath I sit up. I lean in and kiss him, softly.

"I love you miyako" cole said

"I love you to"I said

what you guys think tell me the next deals with a surtan dad


	8. Chapter 8

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN YOU FAILED"HIM yelled at the punks

"They don't wanna come home" berserk said crying

"They dont love us anymore" brat cried

"They love them fake copies" brute said holding her tears

"Him" a voice said

Him turned to meet eyes with a woman with a pair of baby pink angel wings. She was dressed in a white blouse with a cross strapping to her white hook skirt this was in fact the boyz mother her name adora

Him stand there a gape till adora lifted her hands and this light came and washed the whole underworld of all the evil the punkz snd his desitagrated with the blast

Just because she whipped all the evil away dosen't mean that it want rise angin there will always be a heven, earth and hell but no one can help that we all have sins. And with that I say goodbye

The End or is it? (Sequel) :3

Bye guys for now

Dark love is under reconstruction this chapter did not make me happy i was crying while wirteing this thrash chapther the story it Will be the same just more detailed and I will make improved changes so yeah duces till I put up a a/n oh maybe a sequel let me know what you think and dont be sad its not good bye its see you later :'3

I have been going through something my best friend ricky died of a coma im sorry about the story but I will make it better I promise you and I promise ricky love ya


	9. Chapter 9

Sup guys im felling better so disregard thet last chapter this one is the real one and im proud to say I will complete this story propely and there will be a sequel my friends enjoy "Hey pinky get up"brick said shaking blossom awake

She turned over in her sleep brick got up and walked over to her on the other side of the bed then yanked the cover off her body

She wrapped her arms around her self looking for warmth her eyes fluttering open bick kissed her on the forhead

"Come on wake up my lovely angel we have to go visit my father"brick said pulling her in to his bare chest

"B..but..but brick"blossom stunted

"Nope we have to go get dress and everythings gonna be fine" brick said holding her

Meanwhile with the greens

"I dont care who he is I ani't going fuck that" buttercup said walking around the room

"Butter babe we have to go you lucky my fucking demeanor changed"butch said

"Awwww bitch knows bid boy words"bc said rolling her eyes and applauding

"Oh I anit little boy"butch said getting closer to bc

"Oh please you anit no bigger than a pencil" bc said

"Really I didn't hear that ass complaing last night " butch said smacking her on her ass

Making her turn a deep red

"We just got to go beat the shit out my old man ok then we can go home"butch said

"Fine bitch"bc said walking off

"You were my bitch last night"butch yelled after her

With the blues

"Boomer do we have to go im a little scared"bubbles said

"There's nothing to be scared of bubbles ill be with you the whole time"

"Really ok then let's go"bubbles said kissing boomers cheek

And with that

So the teams ventured to the west part of the street

Brick being the eldest had the power to open the gates of hell with out being noticed

Once the gates where open the boys told the girls a few tips living in the nether can be hell

Time skip

They walked around toll they came up on this huge castle make out of the dark purplish red brick

"I..is that..." blossom studered and shuddered

"Yep thats our home"brick said

"Now heres the plan we need to recover the nether stone crystal with that our dad keeps regerating and it will make it very hard to kill him but if we get that crystal it also summons our mother. But we have a problem"brick explained

"What is it "the girls asked symataniously

"It's in our dads office"brick said bowing his head

Thwy all sighed in dissapointment till noomer said something smart

"Wait a minute brick what about when you stinked boomed dad's office he came out of there fast and didnt go back in till after we ran away so what if we act like we didnt become angels and "ask" dad if we can come home boom his office get the stone go threw the window land on the ledge dive down into the shadows summon mom then help her deffeat father once and for all by sealing him up in the crystal itself"bommer said

Everyone looked a gaped till brick said

"That's so dumb enough it could work"

"Good jod baby bro"butch said ruffling boomer hair

The boys cloaked there wings then turned to the girls

"Before we do anything you 3 hav err to fit in"brick said

"Bubbles have anything"blossom said

"Uhh boyz imma need lether, spikes, string, sissors, neddles, black costuse jewelry ,4 colors of dark dye ,black make up and nail polish and 7 yards of chainmail" bubbles said

"Oh we can get all that in town"butch said

"Ok boomer, butch go get that stuff from town and ill stay with the girls"brick said

Those to left and came back in a split second then bubles got to work after about 30 minutes the girlz looked more punk than the punks bubbles did a great job

Blossom was clade in a dark red mini t in shreads at the bottom, a black leather vest with spike running up the back , a lether and chainmail skirt with spikes as ruffles on the bottom, black hoop ear rings, a fake belly button persing , and black converses

Buttercup had on a dark green'fuck with me you die' shirt on along with leather selves and spikes on the cuffs

Black ripped jeans with chsins hanging off the right side and black leather boots

Bubbles had a striped black and blue shirt with a leather mini jacket chainmail on rhe cuffs, leather skinny pants with ripped slights on the side and black flats

They all had black lipstick and black nail polish on their belts also changed to a darker version of their colors

The girls looked at the boys who might I add have terrible nosebleeds

Brick was first to come to

"Ok lets get it done"


	10. Chapter 10

Howdy "Ok let's go" birck said whipping his nose

BRICKS POV

we entered the castle

Ran down the north hall way till we ran into a maid

"You guys the "

I covered her mouth and pinched her soft spot on the neck making her fall asleep at my feet

"Well damn brick that was kinda harsh" boomer said pointing at the maid

"How bout I do it to you to "I said walking to boomer my eyes turning a burned red

The next thing I knew I heard someone clapping behind me

"Well hello bricky-poo"

"Why am I doing this what did you do to me"I said falling to the ground

"Oh you are still a demon since you think you went angel I injected you with your dads demon blood when we fought anyway where's your little flower" berserk said looking behind me

'This hurts why am I always the one to do someting wrong im always letting my guard down, letting people get close to me, making me their puppet, I should just' I thought

Then I went unconscious

I don't know what happened after that

I was unconscious I was sure of it

I heard someone calling my name then I saw a little red head boy in front of me . He was having fun running around chasing after a little blond and a blackenette.

They stopped in the middle of the field and this brown haired women came into veiw . She looked beautiful then it got cloudy . My vision blurred and when I began to awaken I found myself screaming

"Mother! "

I awoke in a red classed room with chains on my rist I yanked on them. They couldn't be broken then I looked around and saw a mirror in front of me,

"What the hell"I yelled when I looked into the mirror I had demon ears and a black pionted tail my eyes hafe violet rims my pupils were red and my wings were blacker than night

I dont fucking know anything the HIM came in the room

"Hello son"he said

"Why am I in chains ?why am I a demon?"I said trying to break the chains

"Oh huss up"he said enjecting something in to my neck then darkness over came me

"Hehehe now for my other sons"HIM said walking off

To be continued. ... ^w^


	11. Chapter 11 welcome to hell everyone

Me:*bustin out pantry* im aliiivvveee guys so so so sorry I havent updated in for ever and the only reason is school I am a freshman and I all ready have enough credits to graduate but I still speel stuff wrong but hey I get down to business do with future delay ill give you a longgggg chapter

Butch:if she owned us I would have had buttercup already

Bc:lets just start that's why your name is a letter off from bitch you bitch to the story

(Brick pov)

Him came up to me

I spat in to his face

"LOOK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT "HIM said whiping off my spit grabbing my chin

"Dont fucking yell at me you walking bowl of tacky underwear thights you thot"I said

HIM slapped me across the face

"Dont talk to me like that im still your father"him said

"You were never my father "I whispered

"Boy I made you how dare..."him said but I interrupted

"You can't yell at me cause you are mad I dont wish to go down this road cause I would have not known what to find and you dont like me in your presents you shouldn't yell at me I dont like you to come in my room slaming my door adjest my wall you are a ugly spirit with a even more ugly attitude and I do not wish to deal with you if you do not want me to be your son do not ask me to do anything ever again and I will not ask you dont be upset now then be nice later cause most of this is gonna be remembered and you are gonna need me one day and I will never need you or call you my father but one thing is you need to die"I said

"You have what I want"Him said pulling my hair so I looked him in the eyes

"I don't hav..."I said but he slammed me adjest the wall going in to my eye I screamed loud pulling adjest my chains he pulled out the stone of the Phantoms wish how was that possible

"You see brick the stone was in your eye the whole time I have been watching you boyz ever since you ran away from the house now that I got the stone and those horrid power puff girls in the same place I can get red of them my self"Him said walking out the room

I had to do something I wont let anyone touch our girlz I tried to think mom help me give me a sign please' I thought

The next thing I saw was a bright light my mother appeared before me holding a white sword it had a twissted handle and a long blade she cut my chains with it and gave it to me she didn't speak she just hugged me my demon form depressed but my angel form stayed subsided. She finally spoke to me

"Kai this is a job for a rowdy ruff boy this sword can kill your father I need you to just be yourself ok you must enter The Book of Eibon to find your brothers" she said

I hugged her

"Thank you mom for helping me"brick said

She smiled and disappeared into a white light saying I love you

My father is gonna have hell to pay I opened the portal with my sword then entered it

(To the girls)(momoko pov)

The last thing that happened was the boyz were takin away then boomer and butch came back and took my sisters. I was left and had to face the punks by myself'

I thought getting knocked out of my flash back

one of the punks shoved me and when I looked at who it was I went up to berserk.

Brute punched me in the gut like a bitch,I was barely affected, so I kicked her up side the head, shoved her over against the wall and acid spit in her face. I could already see the tears in her eyes as her face burned before I could even get my anger up I was missing my sisters so I went in to buttercup mode

I took my jewel out my belt

And swiped it twice my suit change from pink and black to pink and white my yo-yo changed to metal boxing gloves

Brat came up to me with her ball and chain, flailing it like it was iron or something - I maneuvered up behind her and got her into a one armed sleeper hold, freezing the other too with my freeze breath and started punching her multiple times. She was sobbing and squirming, and I was laughing then I realized that she wasn't moving anymore. When I realized that she was unconscious, I let go and she fell onto the redbrick floor, smashing her forehead. There was blood splattered up to as far as 2 meters away from where her forehead made contact with the floor.

"Oops"I said looking at her

"YOU KILLED OUR SISTER"berserk and brute screamed sobing in their ice prison

I broke down the ice prison throwing brute in the air fly up hitting hrr back multiple time then kicking her back as she rocketed to the ground

Hearing a splat I looked to berserk

They were weak really and our other battle toke longer than this wow

She charged her ribbons at me I did sixtuple back flips and cartwheels to dodge them I got tried of her think the closer I get to her the difficult it will be for her to attack I jumped high in the air punching the ground it shattered cracking it she fell in hagging on the leage of the broke marble

I walked fo her stepping on her hands

"Hey if you ever show your face ill will singlehandedly put you not only 6 feet under but I ll put you so far in the ground you'll be digging for centuries trying to get up

I got my super sonic bows and keep trowing them at her slicing her body up then I released her she fell in to the ditch burning when she hit the lava

Well then ,fuck the plan we been discovered and broke up ehiter I find my sisters or I find kai and we find our siblings together

I strated run hallways after hallways and suddenly I heared a scream it sounded like my sister bubbles I headed for the door and busted through it I saw her on the ground she look at me and ran in to my arms

"Blossom. We have to find the boys and bc"bubbles said

"Wait woah boomer toke you and he left"I said she shook her head

"Let's go find bc"I said

Then we started hearing a loud stomping sound a huge imp came in to veiw he looked like a red fuzzy we looked at it with our mouths a gaped

Then the grand thing spoke

"You are the power puff girls z im here to tell you that the boyz and your sister are in The Book of Eibon by going thought this it is also know as the 7 deadly sins or the 7 rings of hell but if your goodness thrive you will defeat HIM"the imp said laying the book on the ground we toke a step back as the book flapped open sucking us in to it with us hitting the ground we

The world inside the book was made up of a large platform surrounded by large curtains. Outside the platform, some ruins can be seen. I thought about the sins they were probably in order so this would be lust

"Blossom whats gonna happen"bubbles said holding my arm

I was in deep thouht

In this chapter, the people who enter it undergo a drastic transformation as their genders are switched, with each person appearing as a manifestation of everything they find appealing in the opposite sex.

Fuck our bodies started to changed I turned into what looked like bricks body but my hair was a little bit shorter I had on a red muscle shirt and black jeans with chains on them and some red jays

Bubbles looked like boomer but had a corner of his hair braided leater jacket, boots and a blue tank top chains as a belt

"Wow I never knew I liked these"bubbles said playing with the chains

"Right but at least if we find them they wont think we were cheating on them"I said

"Trueee"bubbles said as we started walking

"Guys" we heard our heads snapping in that direction we saw butch come out the forest to our left and thought a bout it people change gender here thats bc

"BC!"bubbles and I said at the same time running to her

"Wait girlz yeesss"bc said hugging us

"We were looking all over fir you "bubbles said

"I was brought to this book a imp toldme if we can finish this book him will be defeted Now HOW THE HELL DO WE GET THE FUCK OUT THIS HELL HOLE"bc said looking around

I putt my hand over her mouth

"This chapter in the book is also inhabited by creatures the Succubus that try to seduce people in order to steal their souls Additionally, the gender change in the individuals is actually carried on even if they have left the chapter. Upon leaving the chapter of Lust, they slowly start to change back to their original gender, but the speed of their transformation depends on their sexual desire. The stronger the sexual desire, the longer it takes to change back. We have to find some thing to help us."I told them we heard girly screaming as 3 girls that looked like us fell from the sky

We looked at each other and said

"The boys"

"Hey you look good"brick said putting his hand on his chin

We all looked each other up and down they had our ppgz suits on but our boobs seemed to expand a little much

"WHY THE HELL ARE OUR BOOBS SO BIG YOU PERVS"I screamed then thought about the Succubus

"Sry babe kinda a habit"brick said

"Let's just get this shit over with"butch said walking off

';-;"::'time skip#,#&amp;'^ /

we walked through the curtin forest

"Ok guys Be careful. This is still lust so watch yourself and dont confront ugrges they will backfire and lasah out," I said

As we walked we

heard a little giggle. Everyone stopped and practically whip lashed their selves around to the curtains

"W-What was that sound" Boomer said looking around harshly

"It was probably nothing," Brick said getting out of his fighting position sword at the ready

The giggle returned. Everyone turned around to see three female demons sitting on one of the curtins legs 3 males standing behind them they were at least 3 times our size they were 3 blondes and 3 red heads the females were half naked

The next thing I saw butter cup ,bubbles and boomer changed back I looked down and I have changed back as well wow that explains alot brick and butch were still girls well who has the most sexually desire the female demons giggled again catching our attention this is gonna be a lonnggg day.

The next chapter is the first chapter Lust o might not put a lemon in it but hey we will see it is LUST after all thank you my friends


End file.
